1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable, convertible and multifuel heating system having several different applications. One application is as a stove, which may then be expanded into a boiler for heating and circulating fluid (water, oil) towards a heating element such as radiators or any other radiant system.
The heating system in one form can be used to burn solid fuels, such as coal or wood, and in another form liquids or gaseous fuels.
2. Prior Art
At present, the choice of heating systems is determined principally by location which can limit use of the system to a particular fuel due to availability and cost. Conventional heating systems are further not expandable to heat supplemental space, such as a renovated attic.